The present invention relates to an article for and a method of applying a coating of wax on a surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wax applicator laminate for and a method of applying a coating of wax on a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to apply a coating of wax on various surfaces. For example, wax coatings are applied to the bottoms of skis, both downhill and cross-country skis, to alter the performance characteristics of the skis to suit a particular snow condition and to protect the skis from moisture. Wax coatings are applied to surfaces of wood furniture to preserve the finish of the furniture and are applied to surfboards to increase the friction between the surfboard and the surfer's feet.
A conventional method of applying a wax coating to a surface is to contact the surface with a solid bar of wax and to rub the wax from the bar onto the surface. The wax coating provided by this method is typically non-uniform and discontinuous. The wax, when applied by hand rubbing, tends to agglomerate on portions of the surface while other portions of the surface are left uncoated. The non-uniform and discontinuous coating may then be worked into a more uniform coating by rubbing the coated surface with a smooth object such as a piece of plastic or cork. By expending much time and effort, the coating on the surface may be spread somewhat evenly, but, portions may still be left uncoated and other portions may have an agglomeration of wax. Moreover, the wax coating provided is not thoroughly impregnated into the surface being coated.
In the art of waxing downhill and cross-country skis, a coating of wax may be applied to the bottom of the skis by various methods. A wax coating may be rubbed on by hand and then heated with a hand-held propane torch to melt the wax and the melted wax is rubbed with a smooth object to obtain a more uniform coating on the surface. However, when the wax is heated, the wax tends to agglomerate and the provision of a uniform and continuous coating is difficult or impossible to achieve. A wax coating may also be applied to the skis by brushing or rolling melted wax onto the skis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide, where desired, a waxing system which is capable of providing a uniform and continuous wax coating on a surface. It is a further object of the present invention to simplify the coating process so it is less difficult and time consuming. It is a further object of the invention to provide wax coatings that are impregnated into the surface to be coated.